Forget me not
by chapstickhobo
Summary: So, basically, he had about five hours to turn the office into a second bedroom and to erase all traces of his two year long relationship with Dick Grayson. Wally took a long look around at all the photographs and memorabilia hanging on the walls of their apartment and drew in a deep breath. 'Sounds like fun...' he thought. WARNINGS: explicit BDSM and sexual content. Slash m/m.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'll update this later. Just wanted to post this before I went out tonight. Hope you like it, bye!

-Oh, and btw. This story is going to end up being super kinky. So if you get icked out easily it's probably not for you. Ok, great, awesome. 333333 (I'm SO DRUNK) xD

**DISCLAIMER: **Wally West and Dick Grayson are property of DC COMICS. Boo Hoo.

* * *

Gone.

It was _all _gone.

Two plus years worth of love and memories just gone.

Watching Richard leave for 'home' with Bruce, being called 'bro' and 'dude' again, being unable to hold him and kiss him - just to be able to tell him how _glad _he was that his beautiful little bird was alive. Not O.K., but alive.

It had been a day full of some of the most (no, **the** most) painful memories of Wally's entire life: Thinking he'd lost Dick, finding him unconscious, covered in blood; then finding out he had lost almost three years of his life. All of that topped off by a lonely return to their apartment, well...just his apartment now. Surrounded by reminders of what he had lost. Pictures of the two of them together: hugging, kissing. Dick's side of the closet. He would have to pack up all of this for Bruce tomorrow.

Wally couldn't even eat dinner without thinking of the acrobat, it only took one look in the fridge and one look in the cabinets to know that it was takeout for dinner tonight. His shelves were covered with Richard's stupid protein bars and meals-on-the-go. He just couldn't handle this right now. He just couldn't.

Maybe he would pass on dinner tonight. For once in his life Wally really wasn't feeling like food,the nausea in his gut threatened to rise up and consume him with every passing breath. Maybe he would just take a quick shower and turn in early. Two hours later found the speedster passed out in bed, still fully clothed, having successfully consumed every single drop of alcohol in the apartment; Even Dick's aged scotch was long gone.

Wally's inhuman metabolism just couldn't keep up.

It was well past noon when Wally finally summoned the strength to open his eyes and the obnoxious flashing of his mobile phone on the bedside table refused to let him hide from reality any longer.

All of the messages, save one, were from the Batman himself. Apparently it had taken Dick all of five minutes to realize that - despite his memory loss - the mansion was no longer his home. For some reason Bruce decided to handle the situation by admitting to his son that he and Wally had been roommates. Not boyfriends, not lovers. _Roommates. _

Of course, Wally knew that the Bat had never really been a fan of their relationship, or of Dick's sexual preference, no matter how much he claimed to love Dick unconditionally. Wally couldn't shake the feeling that Bruce had loved the boy more when he was straight and not dating a speedster.

The next message was a warning. Dick wanted to move out immediately. It wasn't mentioned in the message, but the hard edge to the Bat's voice hinted at an arguement, and not a small one either. Bruce had promised to delay Richard until the end of the day. So Wally had about five hours to turn their office into a second bedroom and erase all traces of his relationship with Dick.

_Sounds like fun._

* * *

It only took Wally three hours to set up Dick's new bedroom; freeing him up to spend the next two hours planning their evening together. Of course, it had only been three days since he and Richard had cuddled up in this very living room to discuss their future together. Wally had been considering leaving the hero life, and Dick had been considering moving away for college. It hadn't been a very pleasant talk - but right now Wally would willingly submit to thousands of fights with his boyfriend if it just meant that they could _be _boyfriends again.

Instead, here he was trying to make as unromantic a night for them as he possibly could. Making sure to triple check every decision; asking himself if it was something they would have done together back when Dick was 15. Tonight was about dudes bonding, making up for 'lost' time. It couldn't be a sappy, cliche riddled, lovers reunion. No matter how much Wally wished it could be.

So far Wally had compiled a collection of Dick's favorite movies, music and video games that had come out over the past 3 years. He had cooked him some rare steaks (Richard always used to order them well-done), and brought out a collection of news clippings detailing the major happenings that Dick had missed (forgotten). Wally had been just about to start gathering some personal photographs when there was a knock at the door.

It was just another stab in the heart the Dick had forgotten that he had his own key, but Wally opened the door with a wide grin regardless. Richard looked back at him from the hallway with wide, uncertain blue eyes that pierced Wally to the core. How did they greet each other back then? Was a hug too personal? It felt as though Wally no longer knew how to just act _normal. _

"Hey dude." He finally managed lamely. Trying hard to look anywhere but at the bandages still wrapped tightly around Richard's head, making all his hair stick out at crazy angles...wait a minute.

"You cut all your hair off." It was a stupid thing to say, but it sort of just tumbled out of his mouth before he could put a stopped to it.

Dick seemed a bit caught off guard by it, raising a hand to his hair as if unsure what he would find there.

"Oh yea, I did it myself earlier...I had sort of a rough morning."

Wally nodded in what he hoped was an understanding way - and while he hadn't suddenly woken up three years older than he was yesterday - it had still be a rough 24 hours. For everyone.

"Well it looks.." _Cute. _That was what Wally really thought, but he couldn't say things like that aloud anymore. Dick looked at his feet and pushed past Wally into the apartment, clearly taking the older boy's reaction the wrong way.

"I'll get it fixed tomorrow." he murmured, setting down his bag on the sofa and looking around awkwardly. "So...I like it, feels like home; more than the mansion did anyways...still don't recognize anything though."

"Wanna see your room?" Wally walked over to the ex-office door and swung it open, fighting his impulse to stop breathing in anticipation. Would Dick be able to tell it was fake? Wally thought he knew his boyfriend well enough to pull this off, but... "I straightened it up and vacuumed everything for you, so I hope - mph"

Richard had collided with his back and it hadn't been arms wrapped around his middle and entangled him in a hug that forced the air from his lungs with its intensity - not to mention Dick certainly had the element of _surprise. _Wally had to force himself not to move or respond in any way. He was already hyper aware of the way Dick's face nuzzled against his shoulder, how hot and heavy his breath fell against his back. The material of his shirt suddenly felt heavier and moist against his skin and Wally realized that Dick was silently crying.

As gently as he could, Wally pried Dick's hands from around his waist, to which the younger boy attempted to pull back with a small, mumbled _'sorry' _; but Wally turned around quickly and enveloped the boy's small frame in a warm embrace. He wanted to say something comforting but every combination of words sounded hollow and insubstantial. Instead they just stood there for a while, comforting each other. It was hard for Wally to refrain from running his hands through Dick's hair, or kissing him gently on the cheek. Though the hug must have come off as a tiny bit more than platonic since Dick's face was all flushed when he finally pulled back, and he excused himself quickly to go inspect his '_new room'_.

Wally busied himself with finishing dinner and getting their first D.V.D ready.

"So, what's all this?" Wally turned around with a forced grin and lifted up the plates piled high with steak and risotto, though Dick's was noticeably smaller than his own.

"Just trying to get you caught up." He sped the plates over to the coffee table and poured them both some red wine (which in hindsight might have been a touch too 'date-night-y', but it was too late now.) and flung himself down onto the sofa.

Dick gave him a once over and cocked an eyebrow. Wally gave him back a genuine smile, first one of the last two days.

"We are going to watch one of your favorite movies. I also put aside some music and video games you should look at. It's not much, obviously, but it's a start."

Dick was staring, sizing him up with the oddest expression. _Shit._ He knew he had gone too far, done too much. Might as well have lit some scented candles and sprinkled rose petals across the room.

"You didn't have to do all this..." he was blushing again and looking at his hands. Wally took another seat, further away from Dick than he was really comfortable with.

"What are bros for?" and although Wally hated referring to Dick as if he were nothing more than a good friend, the bright smile he received in return was well worth it.

"Ew, Wally, this steak is _raw_."

The speedster couldn't help but laugh at the scandalized look on Richard's face.

"Just shut up and eat it princess - you actually like raw steak now."

Dick gave him a skeptical look, but trusted the ginger enough to try a bite anyways.

* * *

After dinner, and their first movie (which Dick couldn't seem to shut up about, much to Wally's delight.) the speedster went to grab the scrapbook of news events that he had thrown together earlier. He left Dick alone to digest all the news, and retreated to the kitchen to wash the dishes and put away leftovers...and maybe to microwave some popcorn.

Richard joined him in the kitchen before he finished, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"That was fast." Wally put the last of the risotto in the fridge and gave a small chuckle and Dick muttered '_said the speedster' _under his breath.

"It just wasn't really what I'm interested in." He gave a small shrug. "Batman covered most of that stuff with me last night."

"When you were supposed to be resting?" Wally was quick to jump in, unable to stop himself from being over-protective. Dick had just been through a traumatic experience and Bruce had kept him up late for some sort of briefing. Fuck, sometimes he just could not _stand_ the caped crusader.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "I am **not **made of glass Walls."

The silence stretched thin and fragile as the redhead struggled not to say the wrong thing.

"I know that Rob..." God, how long had it been since he had called the brunette _that_? " I just..."

"It's fine." Though Wally highly doubted that, judging by Dick's tense posture. Then his shoulders drooped and he drew in a deep breath. "No it's not. There is still so much I want to know about...stuff I can't learn from newspaper clippings and old mission files."

Richard dropped his head heavy into his hands, "there's just so much.." and before Wally could question the Bro-ness of the action he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the lithe frame. Dick took a shuddering breath, before turning his eyes to Wally's. "I mean: Am I dating anyone? Are _you_ dating anyone? How is the team? Am I close with Jason, or do I resent him for replacing me? How is my relationship with Bruce...because it seemed strained, and I'm not sure _why_. How did-"

"Woah, woah...hold up dude, even I can't keep up with all that." to his surprise Dick heaved a sigh and dropped his head onto Wally's shoulder. Had they really been this close back then?

"I just missed so **much **Wally...graduating high school, our apartment, two apocalypses, Nightwing and Robin. It's just a lot to take in. Hearing that it all happened was hard enough, but I want to know what it was like to _be_ there - and if anyone can tell me how I felt, it's you."

It was such an earnest request that it made Wally's throat feel thick just thinking about the lies he would have to tell.

But nothing came.

"Wally?"

"I can't do this." Wally heard himself whisper.."I just can't."

_'What are you saying you __**idiot**__, shut up. Shut up now.'_

"Can't do what?" Wally hadn't noticed Dick wrap an arm around him, but he felt it when the boy balled his fists into his shirt.

"I can't lie to you about this. There are just some things...I mean, Batman says we shouldn't.."

" - and you're just going to listen to him? Wally, please, I need you right now...Please." Wally really wanted to give in, give Dick whatever he could have possibly wanted if it meant they could stay close, holding each other like this.

"No." Richard pulled back from him and opened his mouth to protest, but Wally couldn't risk giving in. "**No** dude. I think I agree with him. At least for now. There are just some things...mentally you're still 15. You have to understand -"

"Understand what? That I'm a child? I've been risking my life on a daily basis since I was 9. How can you even suggest -"

"Dick.." Wally reached out for him again but the smaller boy just pulled away.

"Save it." Richard stormed to his bedroom, aware all the while that his reaction was already partially proving that Wally was right. He was much less mature than he should be at 18. Dick had always been a kid compared to Wally. He still remembered how amazed he had been when he realized the speedster wanted to be friends with _him_: a puny little orphan with a dorky passion for math. Now their age difference was more pronounced than ever.

Dick had been trained in psychology, and though it was always hard to self-evaluate, he thought he just might be trying to push Wally away. It was a self preservation thing, because surely they bond he and Wally had couldn't survive this. Yea...he really shouldn't have yelled.

_He goes out of his way to try and play the loyal friend and you repay him by throwing a temper tantrum. Of course he's not going to want to be around you now._

* * *

Before heading to bed himself Wally stopped by Dick's room to slide some of the discs he had put aside earlier under the door, but restrained himself at the sound of muffled sobs coming from within. Well, it didn't look like either of them would be getting sleep tonight.

* * *

By 4:00am Dick couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself out of bed and set to exploring his room. All in all it looked very much like he imagined it would, and it certainly felt like he belonged here. There were a few things that just seemed '_off' _, but it was hard to pinpoint what they were, and Dick chalked it up to how much a person could change in the span of three years.

Although, he thought as he paused to examine himself in the full length wardrobe mirror, not as much as he may have liked. At 18 he still looked very much like a young boy. His muscles were as defined as ever, but his shoulders were still narrow set, and he had already seen some shirts in his closet that he had owned since 14. Dick estimated that he had grown maybe three inches, but that still left him well below the average height for his age and gender.

When he was younger,or just yesterday, depending on your perspective, Robin had dreamed about how he might look as an adult. He had hoped to be tall, broad, and definitely less pale. He had _hoped_ to grow into his features, to look less delicate and girly; and he hadn't wanted a torso that was covered in more scars than smooth flesh. In other words, Dick had hoped to be handsome. Maybe even handsome enough to catch Wally's interest. Losing his memory made Dick feel as if he had caught a glimpse of his own depressing future, only this was his reality...and he was stuck here now.

Dick had been the first person Wally told when he began embracing the fact that he was bisexual. Ever since the speedster confessed, Robin had cherished the possibility that one day they might actually be able to be together. When Batman had admitted to Dick that he and Wally were roommates, it was hard not to fantasize that the two might have become more than just friends, even if their relationship was a secret. Dick still would have been thrilled. He had always dreamed about having a life with Wally, being able to curl up next to him in bed, being able to say 'I love you' whenever the moment struck.

Flash forward three years and they were in the exact same position as always. It must have been hell, living in such close quarters with Wally. Separate bedrooms, romantic dinners like last night...it would have been a constant reminder of what they didn't have. Why would Dick torture himself like this? Had Wally ever brought a girl back...a guy? Had Dick been forced to lie in bed and listen to a stranger's moans as they fucked the man of his dreams on the other side of that wall?

He hoped he wouldn't have to live through _that_ particular nightmare anytime soon.

* * *

Dick spent the next few hours searching every last corner of his bedroom before stumbling upon a small hidden safe disguised as a large piece of luggage. It had a combination that was different from any of the ones Dick had used commonly back when he was 15, but it still only took him 20 minutes (without gadgets) to crack the thing. It would have taken him only a fraction of that time, but he really didn't want to ruin the lock.

It was full of...

...were those sex toys? _Woah._

Had he used these? Probably. Had he even had sex before? Most likely. Mentally Dick was still 15, and very much a virgin. The very thought of him putting something that _huge_ inside of himself made his ass clench nervously. Yet he felt a strange thrill as a small egg shaped object he picked up started to vibrate.

_Bet I think of Wally when I use __**that**__ one._

There were anal beads, weird costumes, assless underwear, a ball-gag, various restraints (including some handcuffs that looked like they came from his utility belt), and flavored lube. Dick also found some objects that his relatively sexually innocent brain couldn't identify: some thin metal sticks, a wand shaped machine that Dick was afraid to switch on, a weird sort of rope, a small bag full of medical needles and sutures, a small unlabeled vial of liquid, assorted light bulbs (seriously? light bulbs?) and a hard drive.

Dick couldn't make it to his laptop fast enough, eyes going wide the moment he laid eyes on his background photo. Well, that answered the question of whether or not future Dick was still crushing on future Wally. Wow.

It wasn't sexually explicit or anything like that. To anyone else it may have just seemed like a picture of two friends at the beach; but Robin knew himself better than that; and it was clearly more.

Wally was staring at the camera with a wide grin, arm slung around Dick's shoulders, both boys were flushed and looked tired after a long day. It was sunset and the sky was gorgeous, hitting Wally just so that it lit his features perfectly, making his skin appear to glow and his green eyes sparkle. Dick, on the other hand, looked like a drowned rat by comparison, his lackluster brown hair sticking to a clearly sunburned forehead.

But what really gave it away was the look. This version of Dick wasn't even looking at the camera, instead his focus was entirely taken away by Wally, adoration and love written clearly on his face. God, Dick hoped the speedster had never gotten a good look at this picture.

With a deep sigh he plugged in the flash drive, now more than a little afraid of what he might find. The first folder held only eight pictures which popped up in the form of a slideshow and Dick had to fight the urge to gag and slam his screen shut. It was a picture of himself, or of his face to be exact, and it was _vulgar_. There was an unhealthy amount of semen splashed across his nose and left cheek, and his mouth hung open as if waiting for more. Gross.

_Why do I even __**have **__this?_

The next few were no better, and Dick flipped through them quickly. There was one with him bent over, ass in the air, hands reaching back to spread himself open for the camera. _Who took these? _He had to wonder. Next came a few of his body contorted into sexualized acrobatic poses, including one where he had the tip of his own cock in his mouth. That one actually made Dick gag a little. The last one was the worst though. His body was leaning off the edge of the bed, upside down with a cock down his throat. He could see the distortion of his skin from the length of it, thought the hips of his partner were blurred, presumably from thrusting. Wally was right, there were definitely things about his adult life that Dick wasn't prepared to process. He should have just trusted that Wally had his best interests at heart, after all, he always had in the past. These photos were awful, he hated knowing that those things had been done to his own body without his permission - well, without the memory of permission. Dick suddenly felt filthy, definitely in need of a long, steamy shower.

At least all the photos had been taken in the same bedroom. That probably meant that he hadn't been sleeping around. He would have to pressure Wally about whether or not he'd been seeing someone. Dick would have looked for evidence himself but now he was more or less terrified of what he might find.

Not that it really mattered, Dick felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of anyone but Wally touching him like that. And even if it was Wally...some of those acts were so raunchy. 15 year old Dick had never even kissed a boy. This was a lot to take in.

He closed the laptop, the rest of the folders would have to wait until later, right now he needed to recover: preferably with scalding water and some hot breakfast. Today was a Friday, and Richard wondered idly what he usually did on weekend nights. Crime fighting? Parties? He didn't even know who his friends were now, so he couldn't very well just show up to hang out with people he didn't remember meeting. Even boy wonder couldn't bluff his way out of that situation. There was just another thing that Dick needed to ask Wally. What did the speedster do on Friday nights? Would Dick be forced to sit at home alone while Wally went off on a date with some girl? some guy even?

_I can't think about this right now._

Quickly becoming completely overwhelmed, Dick gathered up some clothes and headed to the bathroom, ready to scrub every inch of his body until it felt like his again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hurray, I'm back from the beach. I don't think I've spent that much time outside in ages, well, not during daylight hours anyways.

Now back to being a nerd. I'm super psyched because my Pathfinder group is meeting 2 times a week this summer, so we'll get waaaay more shit done. Not that any of you care. Just sharing.

WARNINGS AGAIN (in case you missed them the first time): LOTS OF KINKY STUFF HERE!. and it's only gonna get kinkier as we go on. Okay? O.K.

**DISCLAIMER: **Wally and Dick belong to D.C. and that's probably a good thing. If it were up to me I'd probably keep them too busy with each other to actually do any...ya know...hero stuff.

* * *

"I think I accidentally used your girlfriend's shampoo."

_What?_

Richard had still been in the shower when Wally finally crawled out of bed, and the redhead had set to making some breakfast. To tell the truth, unless it was barbecue or burgers, Dick usually did most of the cooking. Wally often teased him about what a good little wife he made. 15 year old Dick, though, had no idea how to cook, not to mention he didn't know his way around their kitchen anymore. So for now the food responsibilities fell to Wally, who almost ruined the omelette he'd been flipping when he digested the words Dick had just spoken - and in such an obviously displeased tone too.

Wally recovered quickly though. Well, quickly for _him._

"What-? Oh. You mean that fancy cinnamon stuff. Nope, that's yours bro."

Dick scrunched his nose up in distaste, it was unfairly cute. "But it's meant for _girls._"

Wally just shrugged. He was used to Dick using and doing things that were meant for girls - he was the girl in their relationship after all. Not that every gay couple could be broken down into typical gender roles, but as far as he and Richard were concerned, the metaphor worked (outside of the bedroom anyways).

"Guess you just like the way it smells, or something..."

_More like you know that __**I**__ like the way it smells._

Dick looked relieved for a moment before his face scrunched back up in distaste. "..And those lotions and beauty products on the counter?"

"Also yours."

"So there's no girlfriend then?" Wally took in the tension held in the brunette's small frame and thought that his bird might be just the tiniest bit jealous. Although Wally wasn't sure if that should make him happy or sad.

"Nope, no girlfriend. I was dating a guy for a while, but, you know..." Wally turned his head so that Dick wouldn't see his expression, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie, but he was sure Dick would see through his bullshit in a split second if he made eye contact right now. "things fall apart."

The acrobat shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, clearly not thrilled with the news. _Maybe more than a little bit jealous. More like a lot. _Wally thought.

"I'm sorry," Dick murmured, taking the omelette Wally offered. "Were you two...um.._serious?"_

"Pretty darn." He wasn't even trying to hide his distress any more, and it seemed that Richard wasn't in the mood to play that game either. They locked eyes and a long, intense moment passed between them, and not for the first time in 24 hours Wally really wished he knew what the younger boy was thinking.

Dick was the first to look away, biting on his bottom lip in the way that always drove Wally crazy. "So, um, what about me then?"

It took Wally a long moment to figure out what Dick was really asking. The first thought was that he was insinuating that he wished there was something between the two of them, but eventually Wally realized he was just asking about his own relationship status...

"Dude, you know I can't talk about that. Not yet anyway. It's been three years, we've gotta _ease_ you back into it."

"Yea, I know." he said shortly, turning to leave with his breakfast, but coming to a halt in the doorway. "It's just...I found some stuff in my room. It was pretty well hidden...but -"

Wally froze, sweating from the sudden rush of adrenaline while somehow managing to feel like the blood had frozen in his veins. If Dick had to find out about what was going on between them, Wally wanted to be the one to break the news, maybe show him some of their home movies or tell him stories about how they first got together. What he _didn't_ want was for Dick to stumble upon some badly filmed footage of them fucking.

"Oh yeah?" the speedster asked, trying his best to sound calm. "What kind of stuff?"

The shocking blush that spread across Dick's face gave Wally his answer before the boy even opened his mouth. "Sex stuff..."

_Shit._

Wally really wasn't ready to talk about this. At least Dick didn't look angry, just sort of weirded out. On second thought, Wally might have preferred anger. With a heavy sigh, he finally acquiesced. He had never been any good at denying Dick the things he wanted anyways. "O.K. dude, but I'm not having this conversation on an empty stomach. I'll tell you what I can after I get some omelette in me."

Dick agreed easily and the two sat down in the breakfast nook, knees touching under the table, though neither of them acknowledged the contact or made a move to end it. Wally shoved two omelettes into his mouth at once, enjoying the cute little smirk he got from Dick, who was always amused by his gluttonous eating habits. Though the happy moment didn't last long as Dick went right for the money shot.

"Am I a slut?" Immediately Wally had a coughing fit as he choked on the omelette still left in his windpipe. Pounding himself painfully on his chest as he tried to recover from that power blow.

"I'm s-" _cough, cough, hack!_ "I'm sorry, but seriously dude, why would you even ask something like that?"

Robin's blush spread even further and burned more furiously than Wally even thought was humanly possible and, though his eyes were still glued steadily on his plate.

"L-like I said, I found some..._stuff."_

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that Dick."

Wally watched on unamused as the brunette fidgeted in his seat, making small, frustrated noises under his breath. The speedster could practically smell the smoke from how hard and fast the cogs in his head must be turning, and Wally felt like he was about to burst with anxiety. Had Dick seen evidence of their history together or not? He needed to know _right now_, he didn't have time for this blushing virgin act. Wally's heart couldn't take this any longer.

"Sex toys...I mean, some d-dildos and um, just lots of stuff. I didn't even know what some of it was for." Now it was Wally's turn to blush. He'd forgotten about that stuff, and not only had he neglected to hide it, but he'd practically put it right into Dick's hands.

"U-um..." his brain scrambled to come up with some sort of reply. He just hoped Dick hadn't gotten a good look at that flash-drive yet.

"a-and there was this flash-drive..."

_Well, __**fuck.**_

"it had a bunch of stuff on it, but I only went through one folder,"

_phew._

"b-but it was so - I mean, they were pictures of me - doing stuff - and I just, kind of _looked_ like a slut in them...So I was just wondering.."

How the fuck did Dick expect him to respond to that.

"I don't know what you want me to say..."

"Just...as far as you know...was I a sl- was I promiscuous? Did I sleep around, bring guys back to the apartment, or stay out all night a lot?"

"G-guys?" Wally was torn between panic at this line of questioning or irrational jealousy that Dick might have even hypothetically slept with men who weren't him.

"Yea, Wally, guys. I'm assuming I haven't spent 3 years hiding the fact that I'm gay from you."

"N-no, I knew."

"Then what's the problem, stop stalling, just answer the question."

"I'm not sure if I should say. I told you last night that I don't want to lie to you."

"Then just _don't_. Look, you don't have to give me any details, if that's breaking whatever fucked up promise you made to Bruce, just give me some idea."

"I'm not even sure where to start," He could tell a partial lie and say that Dick had been in a long term monogamous relationship, but then Dick would ask questions about the guy - just more questions that Wally wouldn't have a good answer for. There really was no good way out of the situation. He wasn't supposed to tell Dick about the two of them because the shock might cause the trauma to resurface, or at least slow his recovery. But he also couldn't just let Dick believe that he'd been having anonymous sex...how would that be any better? "and I don't want to upset you. You still haven't fully recovered, any sort of major stimulation to your brain might cause even _more _damage."

"So it _is _bad then? Dammit!" Dick set his silverware down and pushed his omelette away, barely half eaten. "I think I need another shower."

Wally sped across the room, putting himself between Dick and the bathroom door. Determined to to let Dick go another minute thinking so little of himself.

"Stop it dude, it's not like that."

"Then please, tell me what it's like, because I fail to see how having an entire suitcase full of those t-toys and nearly 16 gigs of homemade porn makes me anything but a dirty whore?"

"Dick!" Wally grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly, trying to make sure what he was about to say penetrated the boy's thick head, "Liking sex doesn't make you a whore anymore than being kinky makes you a bad person. I know this must be hard to digest, I mean, I don't think you really had any experience with this stuff at 15, and that's fine but-"

"You didn't see these pictures Wally. I may not remember how to kiss but I've watched porn before..._I know slutty when I see it_."

In a flash Wally was through his bedroom door and back in front of Dick, holding up a fistfull of polaroids with and guarded look on his face.

"Do these make _me_ a whore then?" He forced the photos into Dick's hand, and gestured for him to look closely.

It had taken Wally a few minutes (speedster time) to find enough pictures without Dick or their bed in them. Not that he wasn't still nervous about what the bird might think of him now - Wally just refused to be embarrassed about the things he enjoyed... or the things they used to enjoy together.

* * *

Dick felt his blood begin to race and his heart begin to pound. He felt like a total child. His inexperience and prude teenage mind had totally humiliated him in front of Wally. It had totally spiraled out of control, he had just needed some reassurance that he hadn't grown into some total man-slut, but instead he ended up proving just how ignorant he was when it came to sex - and to top it all off he had insulted Wally. By accusing himself of being a whore just because of some sex toys and a photo, he had unintentionally called Wally the same thing.

The photos that the older boy had handed him were indeed very similar to the ones he had found of himself. Except these were of Wally. Naked Wally. Naked Wally doing some _very _naughty things - and suddenly it didn't seem very gross at all. It just seemed hot. Incredibly hot. Shocking but hot.

Dick-was-having-a-hard-time-controlling-himself-_**hot.**_

The first shot was pretty vanilla. Wally sprawled across a bed, legs spread, head thrown back in ecstasy, hand pumping himself fast enough that it was hardly more than a blur. The sexiest part though, the part that made Dick's cock twitch and begin to harden in his jeans, was the way Wally's heavily lidded eyes were staring right into the camera. It felt almost as if Wally was staring right at Dick through the frame.

Shit. He'd been looking for _waaaaaay_ too long, Wally was going to suspect...Dick made nervous eye contact with the speedster, though his expression remained perfectly unreadable. He nodded to Dick's hands and the brunette flipped anxiously to the next photo.

Now Wally was tied to a chair, and whoever had done this definitely knew their knots, unless he had learned to vibrate through matter in the past three years, Wally wasn't getting out of _that_ until someone _let him out_. There was a blindfold over his eyes this time, but Robin could still read enough of his expression to see that he looked almost in pain; and judging from how red and swollen his dick was, pain wasn't far off. Someone had clearly been teasing the redhead to the point of extreme discomfort.

Despite efforts to calm himself, Dick felt his body shudder in anticipation at what the next picture might hold. If someone would have told him this morning that not only would he be seeing Wally naked today, but he'd be seeing him in undeniably provocative poses, Dick would have rolled his eyes and called it crazy talk. But now that it was happening there was no way he was going to let this go to waste. Wally seemed more than content to just wait there until the brunette gave him an answer, he didn't even seem all that flustered. 17 year old Wally, the Wally that Dick remembered, wasn't really all that self-confident. But apparently 20 year old Wally had no doubts about his body, nor should he. On one hand, Dick was glad that the speedster had finally realized how perfect he was; but it was also a painful reminder of how out of Dick's league he was. Not to mention it was beginning to make him question just _who_ had taken these.

No, no, no. He wouldn't think about that now. Although he did make himself a quick mental reminder to do some internet research on whoever this 'serious' ex of Wally's was. For now though, he would simply do his best to memorize every last curve and freckle of the speedster's naked body. Reasoning that he could use that information later to fuel every fantasy he'd ever have for the rest of his life.

The next two pictures didn't hold that much interest for Dick. One was just a glory shot of cum splashed across Wally's abs, similar in nature to the one Richard had seen of himself earlier. Maybe 18 year old him was into this sort of thing, but 15 year old Dick just didn't see the appeal. The next photo was brutal, and despite his attempt to keep an unfazed exterior a small gasp escaped at the sight of Wally with a cock-shaped gag in his mouth, another sizable dildo sticking out of his ass. Dick's eyes shot up to Wally's face and this time Dick could tell that the speedster was beginning to get nervous. Probably because he was taking so long, scrutinizing each picture. Wally probably thought that Dick was judging him or something, he tried to give the speedster what he thought was a reassuring look and Wally averted his eyes.

"Well...you get the idea. You don't have to look at them anymore, sorry, I could have just told you. I just thought seeing might...nevermind." He reached out a trembling freckled hand for the photos.

Dick just shook his head and flipped to the last photo. "No, this is helping. It's different when it's you. Guess I just needed some perspective."

Then the brunette lowered his gaze to the final Polaroid, only having maybe 3 seconds to take the whole thing in before Dick made the mistake of whimpering and Wally snatched them back.

It was hotter than the hottest thing Dick had ever fantasized about, let alone actually seen. The whole effect made even more intense by the fact that it was clearly taken on the very couch they had lounged on together last night. That realization sent a shiver up the acrobat's spine. He also came to the conclusion that Wally liked being tied up, or that his ex had really enjoyed tying him up. In this photo he had his calves tied to his thighs so that he was forced to permanently bend over, and although Dick couldn't actually see the rope, he suspected that his hands were also tied down somewhere as well. Otherwise there was no real reason for Wally to be bent over so uncomfortably like that.

He wasn't naked. Which was a surprise, since he had been in all the others. Nope. He was in one of his old Kid Flash costumes, the tight spandex ripped open just over the speedster's ass, the material straining around the tear. Every inch of the pale skin that Dick could see was slicked with lube, and it was easy to see from the reddened flesh that there had probably been some_ spankings_. Geeze, even just thinking the word '_spankings_' made Dick flustered. The best part though was Wally's erection, seeing it outlined so closely with the tight spandex, pressed tightly (and probably uncomfortably) against the boy's stomach. Robin wanted to reach out and touch it so badly it ached.

"So what's the verdict? Are we both whores now?" Dick could only shake his head no. He knew it must be obvious to Wally how turned on he was now. He could feel the flush on his cheeks, and his tight-fitting jeans did nothing to hide the prominent bulge in his pants. Hell, his chest was heaving so much that Wally could probably see that too.

"Good. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. Ok?"

He nodded, still not trusting his voice to come out steady. One of Wally's hands shot out to ruffle his hair and Dick grimaced at how condescending it felt, though he knew the older boy didn't mean anything by it. Being treated like a little kid by the guy you're currently pining for was never fun.

"Anyways," Wally began, and Dick admired the way the speedster could so easily move on and change the topic after something so intimate and intense. Then again, maybe it wasn't that big of a deal to Wally. This naivete about sex and all these kinky things was quickly beginning to annoy the bird. He'd have to get some experience a.s.a.p. and he definitely needed to do some research on the world of BDSM. "wanna go out tonight? We could hit up some of your new favorite places...or we could just stay in all day and try and make a dent in those movies and video games you forgot you loved."

Dick knew that the smart option was to get out of the apartment. Being in such close quarters with Wally - especially a grown-up, impossibly handsome, sexually confident Wally - was a bad idea. And yet...

"I think I'd rather just stay in." his voice still sounded breathy, but Wally was nice enough not to comment on it.

* * *

Just wondering if anyone here can name the unidentified objects from chapter 1? I know I didn't go into much detail because it wasn't really important, and Dick wasn't looking all that closely.

Review if you think you have some idea. I'm pretty curious as to how many of you are into those kinds of things...or at least know your kinks.


End file.
